tell me why
by Harry'sgurl00
Summary: When Bella is abused by Charlie, she decides she's had enough. She runs, but soon gets lost. Who will save her from her misery? rated M for physical abuse. I do not own Twilight.
1. Running

**A/N: thanx 2 any1 who reads this story in advance. it means alot to me if you do. this story is not based on real life AT ALL!! please dont ask me if any of this is true because it isn't. also thnx 2 my beta editor-4-edward-4-life00. she rocks my sockz!!**

**XOXO edward-4-life00**

I woke up locked in the bathroom. I didn't know where I was at first. I fell asleep on the hard tile. Then, I remembered why I was there.

_"Bella!" My dad roared as soon as I walked in the door. "Where's my dinner?!" Oh great! My dad was home early from work. His normally bad temper was sure to be threw the roof now. "Well Bella?" _

_"I'm sorry dad I don't have your dinner made. I just got home." Great here it comes._

_"Oh well here's the thing," He said so nicely that it made it scarier. "I really don't care!" He yelled so loud I was sure the neighbors could hear. "You should have made it already! You should've known to make me a dinner!" _

_"Dad, I'm sorry I will make it right away."_

_"Now's not good enough! I wanted my dinner 5 minutes ago!"_

_"OK, well I will start it right now!" Now I was yelling back._

_"No! That's not good enough! He grabbed a knife off the counter. Great now I was in for it._

_"Dad, I'm sorry! Please just put the knife down!"_

_"Oh. You want me to put this down?" He waved the knife in my face._

_"Yes! Please just put it down!" He walked over to the counter, and I let out a sigh of relief. Instead of putting the knife down though, he spun me around and held the knife under my throat._

_"I don't take orders from you Isabella! You take orders from me!" He slapped me across the face and spit in my eye._

_"Dad, dad, please stop!" I was really starting to panic now. I knew I wasn't getting out of this very easily. "Please just put the knife down!"_

_"There you go again! Telling me what to do! I will not listen to you!" He pressed the knife into my throat harder, and I could feel the blood starting to seep threw the cut in my throat. I couldn't breath. I felt woozy. It didn't help that blood made me faint, especially my own. I was loosing it. The edges of my vision were starting to become blurry. I had to get away. I twirled out from under Charlie's grip. At first, it made the cut deeper, but Charlie stumbled back and I got out. _

_I ran up the stairs. I went to my room and grabbed the knife I keep up there. Then, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Charlie had lost the key years ago, and if I pressed my weight against the door he couldn't get in._

That's the last thing I remember. I must have passed out from the blood. This reminded me… I put my hand on my throat. I could tell it was a deep cut. It would probably need stitches. Too bad I can't go to the hospital. If they ever found out I was living like this …that would not be very good.

No, I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't really have any friends to keep the secret from (I could never hang out after school because of my dad and I never want to talk to anyone in case they found out), and I had no one else in my life. Renee was the worst mom anyone could ever have. She was a drug addicted, back stabbing, bitch who would probably sell my soul on her latest boyfriends whim.

I remembered I had school, so I heaved myself off the floor. I looked out the window. Charlie's car was gone. Thank heaven he already left for work. I got dressed, wearing a turtle neck long sleeve shirt so you couldn't see the bruises and cut on my neck. I put on cover up to hide the bruise on my face from when he slapped me.

School was school. I didn't even have friends to help me through the day. All I had to look forward to was the time away from my dad. I couldn't live this life anymore.

**A/N: Please Review everyone!! question time:**

**1. do u like my story? why or why not?**

**2. is there anything i should change or add?**

**please read my other stories and review those 2!!**

**XOXO edward-4-life00**


	2. A New Beggining

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy lately. I meant to post this sooner (because it has been done) but my computer was giving me problems. Thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't updated often.**

**XOXO**

**edward-4-life00**

I ran. Where to, I had no idea. All I knew was that I had to get away. I knew the moment I stopped was the moment he got to me.

I ran to my car. I left it at a parking garage because if I left it at home, I know my dad would have smashed it by now. I got in as fast as I could and drove off. I still had no idea where I was going. I just had to get out of Forks, Washington.

Some time later, I stopped at a motel. It was one of the last buildings of civilization before you landed in the middle-of-nowhere.

It was the worst motel imaginable. The floor creaked, the bed squeaked, it smelled of rotten fruit, and the water coming from the faucet was yellow. I swear I saw a few rodents and bugs too. I couldn't believe I was paying fifteen a night for this place! The lights hardly even work for Pete's sake.

I stayed one night, and then got out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't stand to be in this place for one more minute. I was out of civilization so there was no turning back.

My car started slowing. I didn't understand why. The engine was good, I had no flat tires, and then I saw it. I was out of gas. Just my luck. I had a bag of potato chips, a half drunken bottle of water, a pillow, and a car with no gas with me in the middle of no where. Great.

_*********************4 days, 12 hours, and 57 minutes later*********************_

I am about to die. I can feel it in my soul. I drank all my water. I ate all my food. All I have left is this pillow and a useless car. I can feel my breathes getting shallower, feel my body loosing what it needs to survive. I can't think straight because of all the pain. I have lost my will to survive. I am begging to be taken now. I close my eyes never planning to open them again. I feel nothing but pain.

I feel cold grasping me. It feels as if I am being picked up. I open my eyes. There, holding me, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The most beautiful woman ever. I know I must be dead and she must be an angel. I look into her beautiful gold eyes and can feel her love and compassion.

I felt safe for once in my life. I knew no harm would come to me in her arms. She would take me to heaven and I would live there for eternity out of harms way. That was the last thing I remember…

************************************************************************

I could feel the cold again. Maybe it was always cold in heaven. I was being cradled. I could feel stone cold arms rocking me. I opened my eyes to see my angel again. I stared into her beautiful eyes. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but no words came out. She looked at me, laughed a bit, and said in a voice like bells, **(A/N: sorry Steph had to take that from you)** "Hi! I'm Alice. Welcome to my home."

"Whhh…Wha….What?" I stammered. "You mean I'm not in heaven?"

"No silly. You are in Denali Alaska."

"That's not possible. I was just in Washington with my…father." I could hardly bare to call him that.

"Yes I know. That's where I found you at. You were about to die in the forest. I was vacationing there with my father and my three brothers. My mom and my sister stayed home. We were visiting some family who live pretty much in the middle of no where. We were driving to the airport, when my brother, Emmett, saw you lying on the side of the road. You were probably very close to death. We gave you some water, and took you back to our place."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Did you want to go back to Washington to be with your dad?"

I roared in my head at the thought. "I would much rather stay here with you."

"OK, but you should at least call him to tell him where you are.

"I will in a bit." I said, although I knew I never would.

"Alice, I hate to be rude, but do you have anything to eat? I am starving."

"Oh of course!" She shouted practically in my ear. "Follow me."

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. In about ten minutes there was a delicious looking burger sitting in front of me. "How did you make this so fast?" I asked.

"Oh it was already made I just had to heat it up."

"Well, thank you so much this looks wonderful."

"Your welcome. Tell me if there is anything else you need.

When I finished eating, she jumped up and grabbed my plate. She threw it in the sink and looked at me. "Come on. Let's go find the boys."

**A/N: Ok question time,**

**1. Do you like the story plot?**

**2. What do you think will happen when they find the boys?**

**3. have you read my other story?**

**thanks to anyone who is reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think. read my other story too if you get a chance.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I FINALLY got chapter 3 up. I know again it is short, and i am super sorry for that, but this story is going quicker than i thought and i really wanted it to last longer. Once i have an idea, chapters will probably get longer!! on a happier note, the next chapter should be up withen the next week!!**

**XOXO**

**edward-4-life00**

"Um…sure Alice let's go."

"Ok, follow me then. They are probably in Edward's room. We walked into Edward's room, and sure enough, they were sitting in there laughing, probably at a joke someone just told.

"Hello!" Alice practically yelled to announce our arrival. All three looked our way, rolled their eyes at Alice, then noticed me and froze. They all got up as they realized who I was.

"Hello, my name is Emmett." said the first boy. I smiled at him and told him my name was Bella.

The next boy came up next to me, and gave me an awkward side hug. "And my name would be Jasper." He said in a southern accent.

"It's very nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Bella."

"The pleasure is mine Bella." I blushed and he laughed.

Then, Jasper stepped aside and the third boy stepped over. I completely froze when I saw him. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair, perfect topaz eyes, pale skin, and his lips were twisted up in a crooked smile. He was slightly built, but not exactly muscular. He had angular features, with a very prominate cheek bone.

"Hello, my name is Edward." Oh his beautiful voice!

I couldn't think. I was consumed in his beauty. "Hhhh…mmm…nnn…bbb…" I could only stand there and stammer.

*****Edward POV*****

Alice walked into the room and announced herself as usual. We all looked up and rolled our eyes at her. I froze when I saw her. The girl standing next to Alice was beautiful. Was this really the girl who we had found over in the middle of no where? She had long, straight, brunette hair, beautiful, round, chocolate eyes, slightly off balance lips, and a thin, long body. She was perfect.

"Hello, my name is Edward." I was smiling my crooked smile that I knew I got everyone. I could feel her eyes looking me up and down and I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Hhhh…mmm…nnn…bbb…. She stood there stammering and I smiled bigger and laughed.

"Let me guess, 'Hi, my name is Bella. It's very nice to meet you'" I laughed harder.

"Um…yes." She breathed.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." I laughed again. Goodness I was having a fit.

She laughed too and said "I'm sorry I was just thinking and couldn't get my head on straight."

I laughed again, "It's fine."

"Well it was very nice to meet you." She said.

"Yes. Maybe we could talk again sometime."

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Ok see you around sometime."

"Ok soon." She turned to Alice and said, "Do you think I could take a shower? It has been a while since I have had one." She blushed when she said this.

"Sure follow me." And with that she walked out of the room.

*****Bella POV*****

He was perfect. He had no flaws. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, his gorgeous face…

"The shower is this way Bella." Alice interrupted my thoughts. I followed her into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It was bigger then my kitchen, living room, and laundry room back home combined. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wow Alice! This is huge."

"I guess it is kinda big." She shrugged and I laughed. "Well I will just leave you here. Towels are over there," she pointed over to a big cabinet, "shampoos and conditioners are there," she pointed to a drawer, "and soaps and such are in there." She pointed to another drawer. "If you need anything else just ask."

"Thanks for everything Alice." I said. "It's been a great help.

"No problem hun." She said as she closed the door. Now I was all alone the think about him.

**A/N: ok everyone question time!!**

**1. are you guys getting into the story?**

**2. Edward and Bella meeting, like it or not?**

**3. Have you read my other story? if you have, do you like it?**

**4. should i make the rest of this story about how Edward and Bella fall in love or add a super juicy scandel? lol**

**XOXO**

**edward-4-life00**


	4. The park

**A/N: Hey everyone. Ok, when I started this story I thought I was going to have more freetime then I have. I have been trying to update once a week, but it's getting a bit hard. I am sorry for not updating enough. I also have someone to thank. My brand new beta Suki-Itami. She has been a great help. Also, in case you haven't noticed, I changed my username. Yes, I am fully aware this is a Twilight fanfic. I read Harry Potter long before Twilight. I admit, at first read, I could only think about Twilight, but i reccently reread Harry Potter for the movie, and realized my true love lies within the pages of my Harry Potter books. So, with that, I will be starting a few Harry Potter fanfics as well.**

**XOXO**

**harry's_gurl00**

I got out of the shower feeling refreshed. I had imagined many scenes with  
Edward, especially for only knowing him for three minutes. This was crazy. There was no way I could just fall in love like this. It's really not like me.  
I had only had one boyfriend before, and that was Jacob… But that was in my happy days. Those days were long past. I haven't felt like that in so long, it seems like it's from someone else's head. A past life, maybe. It seemed so surreal now; it was hard to believe that that was really me.  
What was I going to do? I couldn't just claim that I was in love with him. I was so confused.  
"Bella is everything alright?" A knock on the door and a voice like bells shook off my train of thought.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied quickly.  
"Okay, just checking in with you. I hadn't heard the water in a while.  
"I'm almost done Alice. I'll be right out."  
"Okay. When you get out, did you want to go to the park with us?"  
"Us? Who's us?" Please let Edward be included…  
"Oh, everyone, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and myself. Oh! I forgot you haven't met her yet. She's really nice. I'm sure you guys will get along great."  
"Okay, sounds great. I'll be done in just a minute."  
"See you in a few then." I heard her footsteps get farther and farther away, until they were gone.  
Then, I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't do this. I couldn't go; I just couldn't do it! They were just going to have to go without me. There was no way I was going to be able to spend a whole day with him without making a fool of myself! I would just have to tell Alice I wasn't feeling well enough to go. She could go without me, and I could stay here and…and…and explore. Yeah! Oh, who am I kidding? I was going to go just to see him again. I was hopeless.  
I walked out of the bathroom, hair dry, and my favorite jeans on. I even put on a little makeup, which I never do. I walked downstairs to find Alice. She was sitting with Emmett and a blonde I didn't know. This must be Rosalie.  
Just as I was about to announce myself, the toe of my sneaker got caught on the edge of the stairs. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I could feel an ache in my leg, which would probably turn into a bruise later.  
"Ugh." I groaned.  
I could hear Alice running to help me. "Bella! Bella, are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." I said without even attempting to get up.  
"Did you need some help up?"  
"No, no, I got it." I said. I pushed myself up, and stood there wobbly.  
"Did you need to sit down?" She asked cautiously.  
"That's okay, I'm fine." I really didn't need anyone to fuss over  
me, this happens all the time after all.  
The blonde girl who was sitting with Alice was sniggering behind us. It made me angry, until I thought about how stupid I probably looked. I would have laughed too if it was someone else.  
"So, when are we leaving Alice?" I asked, attempting to divert the attention from myself.  
"Right after Edward and Jasper get back. They just went to get snacks."  
"Okay, sounds good.  
They were back about fifteen minutes later. We all went outside to pack up the car.  
As I was loading in a cooler, a voice behind me asked, "Did you need some help?"

That voice alone made me drop the cooler completely. It fell and hit my toe.  
"Ouch! Damn that hurt!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you with that." He picked up the cooler I was struggling with using only one hand.  
"Thanks. I guess I'm not very strong." Wow… That sounded really stupid.  
"No problem."  
We all loaded up in the car. I was squished in between the blonde – whose name I thought was Rosalie - and, of course, Edward. The whole time my arm was bumping his. About halfway through the car ride, he turned to talk to me:  
"So, what is your dad like?"  
Oh, _great_! This question just had to come up didn't it?  
"Well, you know how dads are."

Actually, I don't. My dad died when I was six. I hardly remember  
him."  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have…"  
"Don't worry about it. I brought it up anyway."  
At that moment, the car stopped. We all scrambled out of the car.  
"Here we are!" yelled Alice enthusiastically.  
This was going to be fun…

**A/N: Ok so,**

**1. Are you staying with the story?**

**2. I know at the moment it seems as if this is just going to be another love story, but it's not going to happen that way. What do you think the twist will be?**

**3. And finally, have you read my other fanfics?**


	5. He's Back

**A/N: sorry ofr telling you guys I was going t update more often, and then not. I forgot how busy I would be this week. I went to Cedar Point yesterday for my best friends b-day. I t was AWESOME!! she had never been before, so it was cool.**

**XOXO**

"Follow me!" yelled Alice.

We all just followed without any questions. As shortly as I had known her, I already knew not to argue.

Edward fell into step with me. He wouldn't look at me, but I could tell he wanted to talk with me. I decided just to give it a shot.

"So, have you guys lived here all your lives?" That was a really stupid question! I can't believe I just asked that!

"Yeah, pretty much. We moved around the state a bit, but never far from here. Always in this area.

"Oh. It's really nice up here; I can see why you like it here."

"Yeah, it is nice."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence. It was kind of nice actually. I liked it.

"Everyone stop!" yelled Alice. "This is it!"

We all started to put down the things we were holding. I laid down the blanket I was holding. Once we all put down our things, we stretched out on the blanket and relaxed.

For a while we all just stared out into the ocean. It was so beautiful. I could sit here all day without moving.

Then, without warning, a voice came up behind me and said, "Care to take a walk with me?"

Only that voice could make me jump up and say, "Yeah, sure, of course! Let's go!" I probably sounded like an idiot just now.

He grabbed my hand, and we took off along the ocean. I looked back to see Alice giving me a look, but smiling. Rosalie was just glaring at me. Emmett sounded like he was already joking about us. Jasper seemed to have a weird expression on his face.

"So, where do you wanna go?" He asked, making me turn around.

"Let's just walk along the water. It looks so nice."

"Sounds good to me."

"So tell me more about you."

"Well. My name is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. I was born on June 20th 1992. My eye color is green. My hair is bronze. My real parents - Elizabeth and Anthony Masen - died in a car accident when I was four. I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I am the only adopted one of the family, but they treat me just like I'm a true Cullen. I play piano. My favorite color is green. I love cheeseburgers. I like to go swimming. My whole family goes camping a lot. I work out twice a week. Is that enough for you?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Now, tell me about you."

"Okay. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born on September 13th 1992. I have chocolate brown eyes, and straight brown hair. I don't play any instruments or sports or anything that could make me unique. My favorite color is red. I am MEGA clumsy. I trip over air. I have only had one boyfriend in my entire life. That's me."

"That's an interesting life."

"Not really. I don't do anything creative, I'm too clumsy for sports, and I'm too forgetful to play an instrument. The best thing I do is get good grades."

"Well, I think you're an interesting person."

"Not half as interesting as you."

"I'm just like everyone else."

"No, you're not. You're really unique. I like that about you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I think you are so different. I guess it's what draws me to you." I said, blushing.

He leaned down, and stopped just before his lips touched mine. "Is this alright?"

"Yes." I breathed.

He continued on and pressed his lips to mine. At first it was just a soft kiss, but I hungrily started kissing him deeper and deeper. We broke apart after quite a while, both looking flushed and surprised.

"I really, really liked that."

"Do you wanna do it again?"

"Yes please!"

He laughed. "Okay." And he leaned down to kiss me again.

After a while, we found that we had walked all the way back to where everyone else is. Everyone but Emmett was sitting on the blanket. Emmett was over by the water tossing rocks.

"Finally! We were just about to eat without you guys." said Alice.

"Well you can start now."

After a few more hours at the beach, we packed up. It was starting to get dark. We all jammed into the car again.

"You know, Alice, I haven't met your parents yet. I probably should meet them."

"Okay, when we get back you can."

Edward sat next to me the whole ride home. He held my hand, and we talked about ourselves and answered more questions about each other. We all walked into the house laughing. We went to sit in the living room. Emmett turned on the TV. The news was on. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was my dad talking to an interviewer.

"I just can't believe my little Bella's gone." He sobbed.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun!! Question Time!!**

**1. What will happen between Bella and her dad?**

**2. Why am I wearing a neckless.**

**3. Why did Mitchell Musso have to cut his awesomly hott hair??**

**These are the questions that haunt me!!**


	6. Leaving

**A/N: Hey guys. I know its been like a month, but gosh i forgot how little time there is in a day once school starts!!! man i swear its like theres only 5 hours in a day!!! anyway, i cant believe i didnt put this chpt up sooner cuz its been done FOREVER!!! i no im rlly stupid!!!!! well, here u go...enjoy!!**

"Bella? I thought you said your dad already knew where you were."

I didn't even answer. I just ran.

I ran to the first room I knew had a lock-which was the bathroom. I locked the door and fell to the floor crying. He was going to find me and kill me. What if someone saw me today at the beach and called amber alert?

More importantly, what would the Cullen's think of me? They had no idea, but they probably hated me. I had to get out of here. Find somewhere else far away.

Leave it all behind-Alice, this home, the fun I could've had, Edward…

And that thought made me stop in my tracks. I couldn't bear to leave Edward. I had only known him a few hours, but I was already falling for him. I could manage everything else, but not Edward. He was everything I want in a guy and more.

"Bella, open up. Let's talk. What's wrong?"

I don't know what made me do it-I had decided to never talk to her again- but something made me get up and unlock the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said your dad knew where you were."

I sighed. I might as well tell her now before I leave. "My dad," I said with disgust, "has been abusing me ever since my mom left him. It's been six years, and it hasn't gotten any better. I finally got away the night you found me. My car had broken down and I had nothing left to eat or drink.

"When you took me in, I felt like I was starting a new life. I guess I'll just have to get a new new life."

"Oh Bella I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me? My family could've hidden you! But instead, you went out in public with us today! Oh, this cannot be good."

"Thanks for all your help the last couple of hours Alice. You've been a really big help, but I think I should leave now." I turned around, and started marching to the stairs near the door.

"Bella! Wait!"

"No. Thanks Alice, but this is goodbye." I said with out even turning around.

Of course, my Bella-ness kicked in and just as I was about to make my dramatic exit, I tripped on my shoelace and fell down the entire flight of stairs.

**A/N: Poor Bella. Her tendency to fall always gets the best of her. Question Time!!!**

**1. Should Bella stay or go?**

**2. Should Edward be all sensitive about it, or turn his back on her for lying?**

**I know this was a short chpt, but I didn't want it to be too long either.**


End file.
